


Come Hither

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>That's it, Flynn, take it. All the way.</em><br/>Written for the Tales of Kink Meme on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hither

"That's it, Flynn, take it. All the way. You look so good on your knees." Yuri groaned, kept his strokes even, small thrusts, working his ass rather than his hips. "Makes me think all the wrong things about you, having the great Flynn Scifo on his knees, sucking my cock. Makes me want to get you all messy. Flynn's throat vibrated something that sounded like agreement around him, and Yuri's hand tightened in Flynn's hair. "Makes me want to choke you with my cock-" Yuri panted. "Fuck your throat, then come all over your face, all over your perfect uniform."

Flynn outright moaned, then pulled back just enough to speak. "Please." He met Yuri's eyes, then leaned forward again, mouthing Yuri's balls, giving him one last lick before spreading his knees wider and sitting back on his heels.

Yuri braced himself on Flynn's shoulder with his right hand, left wrapping around his erection, still slick from Flynn's mouth.

"You want it on your face? Yeah? You want me all over you?"

Flynn tipped his head back, collar open down to his chest, lips still pink and wet and swollen from Yuri's cock. His eyes were dark, half-lidded. "I want it. Want you everywhere. Do it, Yuri. Come on me."

"Uhhn! Fuck! Flynn--!" Yuri's fingers dug into Flynn's shoulder. His come striped Flynn's cheek, sprayed his lips and throat, and Flynn just took it, welcomed it, dripping and flushed and so completely real. Yuri shuddered as he milked the final spurts directly into Flynn's mouth, and Flynn closed his lips on the very tip of Yuri's cock, suckling every last drop.

 

Yuri sank down to the ground beside Flynn, let Flynn wrap an arm around him, while he licked one of the streaks from the line of Flynn's jaw. Flynn tilted his head, caught Yuri's mouth and explored it thoroughly while Yuri basked in the afterglow.

"You look so free like that." Flynn nuzzled Yuri's neck like a cat, scent-marking with Yuri's own come.

"Yeah?" Yuri trailed his finger down Flynn's neck, hooked it in the open collar of his uniform. "I like to get you messy once in a while."

"I like to be the one you let go on. For. With." Flynn's cheeks were pink.

Yuri grinned. "All of those sound good to me."


End file.
